True Happiness
by i.am.a.wiLD.one
Summary: Aspiring writer, Elena Gilbert, is fresh out of high school and thinks that she is happy. However, when she meets rich millionaire, Damon Salvatore, she realises that she she hasn't known true happiness until she found him. Warning! Lots of smut! To those who love smut in a story, you will be pleased!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm really nervous! I hope you guys like this but I'm really sorry if it isn't good cos I'm only 13 so the only experience I've had at writing is compositions for school. And if anything is wrong, I'm really sorry but as a kid I don't know that much and also I'm not American so some facts may be wrong. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! XD

Chapter 1

Elena POV

"Jenna, I told you, I don't feel like celebrating. It's just graduating, it's nothing special-"

"But you just graduated from high school! It's a big thing! You have to celebrate! Call Caroline and Bonnie and we will celebrate tonight at the Grill. Come on, Elena, please?"

Jenna gave her the full force of her big, brown doe eyes, the same eyes that had been given to her.

"Okay, fine. But only because its been a long time since we've had a girls' night."

"Anything you say..."

Jenna grinned and enveloped her in a hug before I could escape.

"Trust me, we're going to have lots of fun! We're going get drunk and flirt with guys, it's going be a blast!"

Jenna frowned when I merely rolled my eyes. Was she expecting me to jump for joy? She should know me better than that.

"Okay, I'm gonna call the girls and you go and get ready. Ooh, I've been waiting to celebrate your graduation for so long and I can't believe the day has finally come!"

She rushed away so that she would have time to dress up too. Jenna was always like a sister to me even though she was my aunt. She was cheerful and bubbly and was a lot like Caroline actually. She had been handed the job of taking care of me and Jeremy at the age of 24 and although she wasn't ready to take on us, she tried her best. She took care of us when we were grieving for our parents and I will forever love her for that and everything else she has done for us. We were one hell of a fucked-up family but we were happy.

I walked into the bar in a short, tight, off-the-shoulder black dress that hugged my body like a glove. My feet wore my favourite 5 inch Louboutin black heels that I had slaved over, babysitting brats and working as a bartender to buy. I know, it's silly, but the moment I set eyes on them, I knew, I jus knew, I had to get them. My eyes searched the bar until they fell on Caroline, Bonnie and Jenna. With a smile, I walked towards them, ready to let loose and go wild. Caroline and Bonnie had been my friends from preschool, but they were more like sisters to me. Caroline, was the now graduated head cheerleader and was the most cheerful and optimistic person you would ever meet. Instead of being a bitch and a slut which most cheerleaders were, she was kind, bubbly, and fun. She was just an exception to the rule. Bonnie, on the other hand, was very down to earth and we could always count on her to tell us when we were doing something wrong. She was our rock. And me, I guess I kind of balanced us out. I was cheerful but not too much, I was reasonable, but I had my crazy moments but mostly, i was just Elena, aspiring writer who had the two best friends in the world.

"So, any of you girls got that special someone yet?"

"Jenna, you know I'm single. I just wanted to take a break from all the boyfriends and just have fun with my girlfriends."

"And me and Bonnie are single at the moment too. Although that might not be the case after tonight. There are a lot of yummy guys here tonight."

Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at us.

"Okay, if you're so sure that you won't be going home a single woman, then go ahead and talk to one of them."

"Challenge accepted."

Caroline checked out all the guys in the bar and her eyes finally settled on her target. We turned around to see who it was and my breath caught in my throat. The guy sitting there was easily the sexiest man in the bar. Maybe even in the whole of Mystic Falls.

"I want that one. And I'm going to get him."

A/N:

Well, that was my first chapter and I hope you like it! The next chapter's going to be Damon POV so those who are waiting for that, you'll be getting it soon.

xo I.A.A.W.O


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hey... I hope you all like this chapter. This is all very new for me so I hope you guys understand. Oh, and this chapter is gonna be longer than the first, and hopefully better! Special thanks to Kelly who was my first and hopefully not last reviewer. Thank you Kelly! You're awesome! Also special thanks to Nicole Lovely who is my first and hopefully not last follower. Thank you Nicole Lovely! You rock! (I tried to talk to Kelly and Nicole Lovely but I don't really know how to... Hmm...)

* * *

Chapter 2

Damon POV

It's had been a stressful day and I was glad when Alaric called to have a drink. I was working myself to death and for what? For a father that had never loved me and instead despised me? But no, I can't jus get up and walk away. I have to be a good son and fulfil my duties as Giuseppe Salvatore's son. I scoffed and took another shot.

"Hey, hey, you don't wanna take too much of that. I don't think you can handle that job of yours plus a bad hangover."

Alaric warned me gently, worried for me. I sighed.

"You're right. Being a CEO at Salvatore Industries and being hungover is not a good combination. Damn it, why do you always have to be right, Ric?"

"Because I'm just awesome the way. Now ease up on the booze and tell me if I go over there and talk to that hot chick."

I looked over to where he was looking and my heart skipped a beat. A gorgeous brunette was laughing along with her friends and her long, tanned legs immediately made me think of them wrapping themselves around my waist and her pink lips looked so kissable that my jeans suddenly felt tighter. Trying to calm myself down, I asked,

"Which one?"

Looking at her friends, I realised that they were all very attractive but for some reason, only she had caught my eye.

"The blonde. The one in blue, not the one in green."

"Well, then it looks like the wrong blonde wants you instead."

The blonde in green took long ad determined strides towards us while her friends cheered her on.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Me and my friends wanted to know if you guys wanted to join our table."

Ric put on his most charming smile which to be honest wasn't that charming and said, "I'm Alaric Saltzman but you can call me Ric. And this is my friend Damon Salvatore."

When he said my name, I got off my chair and stuck out my right hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Caroline. I'm Damon."

I turned on the charm and plastered the megawatt smile that has never failed me and I saw the girl visibly melt. I felt a small pride at never failing at charming the panties off a woman.

"Well, will you lead the way?"

Blushing furiously under my gaze, she nodded and brought us to her table. When we reached the table, I looked at the brunette beauty and my heart stopped when we locked eyes. I felt a spark of electricity pass through us.

"Guys, say hi to Jenna, Bonnie and Elena. Girls, this is Damon and Ric."

Soon, we were all chatting like old friends and laughing. When Elena offered to get the next round of drinks I followed her. Blondie a.k.a Caroline was bugging me. She was obviously trying to flirt with me but all I could think of was I wish it was Elena instead.

"So, Elena, are you single?"

"Well, that depends on why you're asking."

I smirked and answered, "Why would a man ask a beautiful woman if she was single? I think the answer would be because he wants to date her."

She blushed at my compliment but her words were not as pretty.

"Well, sorry, but I'm on a boyfriend break now. I'm not going to have a boyfriend. It's just going to be my girls now."

"What? You're lesbian?" I pulled a mock shocked face.

She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm lightly.

"You know exactly what I meant by that and it wasn't that I'm lesbian. I'm on a boyfriend break and nothing you say will change that."

"Okay, okay, I can't be your boyfriend. I'll be your friend. Then we'll she how long you can resist my drop dead gorgeous body." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh! You're a pig!" She shoved me away and stomped back to the table with the tray of drinks.

"But a gorgeous one!" I shouted back at her. "Hey, Ric, wanna go? Like you said, I can't be hungover for work and if I stay here any longer, I will be."

"Nah, I'll pass. Go home yourself. I'm still talking to Jenna." He motioned to Jenna and she smiled.

"What a great best friend you are. Choosing her over me. Well, next time I'm with a chick and you wanna go home, you can go home yourself too."

With that, I walked out of the bar. Elena thought she didn't want a boyfriend and that she was on a 'break'. Well, if she thought she could resist me, she was clearly batshit crazy. There was something special about her. And I want that. I was going to make her fall for me if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

A/N:

Hey, I hope you people like this chapter! I like it much better than my first so I hope you guys do to! Please review :) the first one I got from Kelly had me in tears for at least 15 minutes XD

xo IAAWO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

This chapter is Elena's POV. For those who want more, don't worry. There will be a Caroline or Bonnie or Jenna POV soon. I'm just not sure which one i want first. I really hope more of you guys review and be my followers, whenever I see the number of people who read my story go up, I'm just so happy that I keep crying. Well, enough of me now, on with the story! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena POV

"Aha! You didn't get Damon to be your boyfriend!" I said as I watched Damon walk out of the bar.

"Ugh, whatever. The only reason why I didn't was because he couldn't keep his eyes off you! It's your fault! Not mine!"

"Really? No... Why would he do that?"

"And I'm supposed to be the dumb blonde? Are you blind? He is so into you! What did he say to you just now? Did he ask you out?"

When I nodded, Caroline squealed and said, "Yes! I knew he would! So when's the date?"

"Whoa, Caroline, I didn't say yes. I said that I was on a boyfriend break and he was no exception."

"What?" Caroline screeched in my face, "You told him no? Are you crazy, woman? That man is the hottest guy in Mystic Falls and you just let him go? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Care. I just want to have a break is that so wrong? I thought you would be happy because that means that you're free to date him." Although I meant that, my insides twisted as I thought of Caroline dating Damon.

"Hmmm... You're right. But I know that you secretly like him but don't want to show it so I won't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Secretly like him but don't want to show it? Caroline, what are you talking about? I didn't want to date him. I sure as hell am not secretly liking him but not showing it."

I protested but I knew that what she said was true. And from her knowing eyes, she knew it too. Damon just made me feel so much. Like, if I was happy that he complimented me, I was over the moon. He made me feel so much more. More than anyone has ever made me feel. Part of me knew that I had made a mistake by rejecting him but the little girl in me who still dreamed of having a Prince Charming wanted to see, see if he would fight for me and not walk away after rejection. I cursed that little girl. She was the one who made me a heartbroken mess after Matt. She was the one who made me build stone hard walls around my heart, to not let anyone in. But there was one good thing she did though. She taught me that love didn't exist.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding head. The cars I could hear speeding down the road sounded like they were right next to me. Ugh, I forgot to close my window again. I glanced at the clock on the table next to my bed and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 1pm? My interview with the New York Times was at 2.30!

"Fucking shit!" I muttered under my breath. I dashed to the shower and took the quickest shower of my life.

In an hour, I was ready. Dressed in a smart white blouse and a black skirt that stopped just above my knees, I felt good. After waiting for a cab for 10 minutes, one finally came and I quickly hopped into it but turns out another guy had the same idea.

"This is my cab!" We shouted in unison.

"Elena? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

With a jolt, I realised the man in the cab was the one and only Damon Salvatore. Ignoring the flutter in my chest, I retorted,

"Taking my cab. Which you wanted to steal. Now get out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't really think this is your cab? I saw this first."

"What is this? Some game of who saw what first? I opened the door first. This is my cab."

"Now who's playing who opened the door first? Just give it up, this is mine." He smirked and folded his arms across his chest like his words were final.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what? Being awesome and always right?"

"Stop doing that eyebrow thingy! That wiggling thing!"

"What? Oh, you mean this?" And he wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously again.

"Yes! That! Stop doing it! It's so annoying!"

"Alright, I'll stop doing it if you get out of my cab."

"Ugh! It's my cab!"

"No! You're both wrong! It's my cab! Now which one of you are gonna stay?" The taxi driver yelled, clearly annoyed us.

"It's mine." I said and pushed Damon out of the cab through his still open door and shut it before he could come back in. While he pounded his fists on the door, I just smiled sweetly at him and blew him a kiss before the cab took off.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you guys like that! I was sick earlier but when I read your reviews and saw that more people had favourited, followed and read my story I was so happy that I forgot about puking. I love you guys so much! Oh, and I found out how to message someone but unfortunately, since I'm new, I can't yet so I would like to say thanks to MelissaSomerhalder, bellax0xchristina, and Alyssa92 for giving me reviews. To bellax0xchristina, no, I won't be having Stelena in this story. However, although I'm a Klaus/Caroline fan in the actual TVD show, in stories, I prefer Stefan/Caroline. So you guys will be seeing that soon! Next chapter is going to be Damon POV but for chapter 5, I will be using someone else. Wow, I can't believe this. 3 chapters in one day! Admittedly, my chapters are not that long but this is awesome! Shit, this is getting too long. Okay, love you guys and hope you like this chapter!

xo iaawo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Omg, I'm so happy that so many people are reading my story(I know to you guys it's not much) but to me it means the world! Before I started writing, I read tons of Delena stories and because I was bored and wanted to try it out, I started writing. I didn't think that I would actually put it on the site, but I did and now I can't stop writing! Too bad that the school holiday is going to be over soon so I won't have as much time... But this is good for my English... You wouldn't believe the nonsense I've written in my essays! Okay, enough about me! I hope you guys have missed Damon because this is his POV! XD

* * *

Chapter 4

Damon POV

Damn it! I was having so much fun arguing her until she decided to push me out of the cab! What was she thinking? Did she really think I was going to make her leave it? I was going to leave the cab eventually. I just wanted to talk to her a bit more. Damn that cab driver! Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? He just had to go and ruin it all, right?

With a scowl on my face, I got up from the ground where she had pushed me and brushed off the dirt that had gotten on my clothes. Even though I was mad with her, I couldn't help remembering the feeling of her hands on my chest as she shoved me. Damn, I was whipped. Glancing down at my watch, I knew that I didn't have time to wait for another cab. I quickly turned and headed for the subway station. Cabs... Always there when you don't want them but mysteriously gone when you need them.

* * *

After a day at work, I felt exhausted. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. Muttering an apology, I started to walk away when I heard a voice. Not just any voice, but that voice. The one that was like the tinkering of bells. But it was fake. It was all fake. I turned around.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Damon. Have you missed me?" She purred like a cat.

"Hardly. In fact, I've barely even thought about you." It was the truth. All I've thought about was Elena.

"Come on, we both know that's a lie. Once you've met me, you can't get me off your mind."

"That's right. Because you're a parasite. That's why. But let's stop beating around the bush. Why are you here, Kat? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again."

"Oh, don't think too highly of yourself. I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see Stefan. He may be the only person I haven't fucked in Mystic Falls. Excluding minors of course. Don't want to end up in prison now do we?"

"Stay the fuck away from Stefan! In fact, stay away from Mystic Falls. I'm pretty sure everyone is sick if seeing your face. Especially since you've probably fucked their boyfriend or their fiancé or maybe even their husband."

I hoped to see if she had any remorse for her actions but its was clear that she didn't. I felt disgusted that I had ever thought that this woman was my soulmate, the love of my life. She was far from it.

"Aw... Don't be like that. You know I'm just having some fun."

"Your 'fun' ruins lives. Stay away from me and everyone I love. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

She huffed and walked off. I marched towards my car. Change of plans tonight. I'm going to the bar.

* * *

I burst into the bar and immediately headed for the bourbon. Without a care in the world, I drank deeply from the bottle, finding happiness in the numbness that began to spread through me.

Before I knew it, a girl was pulling me into the toilet. Not wanting to let her be in charge, I pushed her against the wall at ripped off her shirt. I didn't even bother to lock the door. I just kicked it shut and hoped that no one would interrupt. I pulled her lips to mine before I tugged her skirt down. But before I could get it off, someone opened the door. Raising my head from the girl's cleavage, I got ready to tell the asshole to fuck off but the words died on my lips when I saw who it was.

Fuck, why did it have to be Elena? Damn it, today had to be officially the worst day of my life.

"Elena this isn't-"

She didn't give me chance to complete my sentence before she ran off. Shit, I can't let her go without explaining this to her. But what could I say? This was exactly what it seemed. But still, I had to try. I dashed out of the toilet but I was too late. She had already left.

* * *

A/N:

Dun dun dun... Next chapter's gonna be Caroline POV. In case any of you all are wondering, Stefan is a good guy in this story. Not mean at all and like she said, he didn't sleep with Katherine. She and Damon broke up cos he caught her sleeping with some random guy. Omg, 4 chapters in one day! Squeal! Please review and more! Love you guys! 3

xo iaawo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I just cannot stop writing! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It killed me to write the make out scene and the fight scene that I tried to keep it as short as possible. I think the only part I like about that chapter was the Katherine part. I don't know, even though she's a total bitch, I can't help loving Katherine. In the actual TVD of course, not in this. Here, she's a slut and a megabitch. Anyway, hope you guys like this! Love you! XD

* * *

Chapter 5

Caroline POV

I knocked on the door lightly. Rap. Rap. Rap. I heard Jenna rushing and waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked as soon as the door opened.

"Why can't I be here? Anyway, I'm here because Elena won't answer my calls and I want to know why she ran out of the bar yesterday."

"Oh, she's been in her room all day. I thought I heard her crying."

"She's crying? Shit, this is more serious than I thought."

I stepped into the house and headed for Elena's room.

"Thanks, Jenna. You're the best."

"I know. Now go and talk to her. She needs you. Later, you can thank me by telling me what happened."

I smiled and went up the stairs. When I reached her door, I knocked on it hesitantly.

"Elena? It's me Caroline. Can I come in?"

When I heard a muffled yes, I entered and looked at Elena who was lying in her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and in her arms was a large tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"I'm halfway through Love and other Drugs. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure." I replied softly and slid under the blanket and next to her.

When it got to the part where Anne Hathaway pushed Jake Gyllenhaal away, Elena couldn't take it anymore and switched it off. She then spent the next 10 minutes sobbing for Anne and hating on Jake.

"She did the right thing to push him away. He would only have hurt her. He would have left and gave up on her because it was too fucked up for him to stay. Then it would have hurt worse. He would just get on with his life while she suffered from her disease."

I just nodded and hugged her gently. But after another 20 minutes of hearing that, I snapped.

"Elena, will you just tell me what happened yesterday? I know you're not sad because of the movie. So stop pretending and tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay. When I went to the toilet, I saw Damon and some other girl making out and I knew that they would have taken it much further than that if I hadn't interrupted. When I saw them, I just felt so stupid. How could I have ever thought that he would wait for me and not hook up with other girls? God knows he's hot enough for girls to be lining up for him. I know it's not his fault. I shouldn't have thought he was different from the other guys. So I ran out and left."

"Aw... Honey, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that son of a bitch did that! He should have waited at least a bit more before hooking up with someone after asking a girl to date him! What a dick! Well, lets forget about him. Lets have a girls night and have fun!"

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! I really thought that he liked her! Well, clearly not!

"You know what? Let's watch another movie. How about You Don't Mess With The Zohan? It's an awesome movie and I kind of miss the times when Adam Sandler had abs."

She smiled weakly at me and just nodded her head. Poor girl. She had really liked Damon. I put in the CD and settled comfortably into the bed with her.

* * *

I waited nervously in the room. I didn't know how he would react to me being here. I flipped the page of the magazine but I didn't bother to read it.

The door opened.

"Blondie? What are you doing here? How did you even know where I worked?" His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Um... I asked Alaric. Look, Damon, you have to talk to Elena. She's a mess. You have to talk to her, explain what happened, set things straight." I blurted out my words, hoping that he would listen to me.

"Look, Blondie, I don't know why you would think that I would want to go and comfort Elena. I didn't even do anything wrong. I can fuck any girl I want and that's none of her business. I don't give a damn about her."

I walked over towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You and I both know that's not true. You care for her. You care for her a lot. You just don't want to admit it. But you care. And because you care, you are going to get that fine ass out of here and to Elena. You are going to make her happy again. You made her like that. Now fix it."

And with that, I looped my arm around his and dragged him out of the door.

* * *

"Stay out here. Don't make a sound. When I call for you, then you come." I ordered him fiercely.

"Okay, I get it. Now get in there."

I walked into the room, startling Elena.

"Caroline! Why didn't you knock? I could have been naked for all you know."

"Oh please, I've seen you naked more times than I can count. That's what you get when you've been best friends since preschool."

I walked closer towards her.

"Elena, please don't be mad at me. I did this to help you. Just remember that."

Looking flabbergasted, she said, "What are you talki-"

"Come in." I said loudly.

Damon entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw what a mess Elena was.

"Hey, Elena."

* * *

A/N:

Next chapter is going to be Elena POV. I hope you liked Caroline's POV. I want to thank you guys who have favourited, followed, and reviewed me. And also thank you to everyone who read my story! I'm so happy! I have 10 reviews! Holy shit! I know, it's not much but I'm so happy! Love you guys so much! XD

xo iaawo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hey, guys! This is Elena POV and there is going to be smut! Yes! The first smut Delena scene in the story! Hope you guys like it. It's much different from reading the smut scenes than writing them. Love you guys! Keep reviewing! XD

* * *

Chapter 6

"Damon? How... What..." I asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Blondie asked me to come." He replied.

I turned around to glare at Caroline.

"Caroline! How could you!"

"I'm sorry Elena. But you were miserable. I had to do this."

Her wide blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and I could see the regret and sadness behind them.

She turned around and left the room before I could say anything.

"Elena, I'm sorry. What you saw wasn't exactly what it looked like. Don't you have someone in your past, someone who you loved with all your heart but that person betrayed you?"

"It doesn't matter, Damon. Can you just-"

"Do you? Do you, Elena? Because if you did, you would know that after meeting that someone, you would just want to get drunk and forget for the night. And for me, sleeping with random girls does that. So please, I'm begging you, to find it in your heart to understand."

His clear grey eyes locked with my brown ones and I was touched by what I saw in them.

"You know what? You're right. I understand. And you should be able to sleep with anyone you want because you're not mine. You're not my boyfriend. Because I didn't want you to be. Instead, I had the crazy fantasy that you would wait for me, that you would fight for me. And I guess that I was stupid to think that."

My eyes brimmed with tears and although I tried to will then away, they still came. Pouring down my face.

"Elena, please, don't cry. You're not stupid to think that. I was going to do that. Wait for you, fight for you, I was going to do all that! But after I met her, I don't know, I just felt terrible and I just wanted to forget. But Elena, if you would give me one more chance, I would wait and fight for you. Please give me a chance to prove that I can be that guy from your fantasy." He pleaded with me.

"I...I'd like that."

"Really? You'd give me one more chance?"

His eyes were shining with joy.

"Yeah, I will but promise me that you won't break my heart again. Promise me that. Because I don't think I could take it if you broke it one more time." I looked straight into his eyes, seeing if I would see deceit and lies in it when he answered.

"I promise." And instead of deceit and lies, I saw honesty and happiness.

Next thing I knew, I was kissing him and it felt amazing. I slipped my tongue into his mouth where I explored his mouth leisurely. His hands roamed my body and I felt currents flowing where he touched me.

"Wait, is this what you really want? Because I don't want you to regret this when you wake up?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sure."

And then we were tumbling back onto the bed, him falling on top of me. His knee parted my legs and I felt myself getting wetter. He broke our kiss briefly to yank off my shirt. When he saw my bare breasts, he smiled and murmured against my lips,

"Going braless. I like it."

I grinned and flipped us over. I pulled his black tee over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. When the buttons were undone, I pulled down the zip and tugged the jeans down.

"Going commando. Even better."

My eyes widened when i took in his size. Wow, that was the biggest I've ever seen. Smirking at me, he flipped us over and took my breast into his mouth. Watching my breast disappear into his mouth was so erotic. His hand palmed my other breast. He lifted his head to lock lips with me but was soon flicking my nipple with his tongue. I moaned so loudly I was scared Jenna would hear.

I wriggled out of my shorts and tugged down my panties. Damon began to kiss my navel and was slowly making his way down to where I needed him most. When he finally reached his desired spot, he licked me. He skilful tongue delved into my folds and I moaned his name. He tasted and sucked me like I was a rare delicacy. He sucked on my clit and my hips bucked off the bed. Holding me down, he inserted two fingers into my vagina, and began pumping them in and out. He used his other hand to rub my clit hard and I moaned loudly again. My moans increased as he pumped and rubbed harder.

"Elena, come for me."

And I was gone. I was flying. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into me. That was the most intense orgasm of my life.

As he got up from between my legs, he licked his fingers clean and I moaned at the erotic sight. He positioned himself at my entrance and entered slowly. He gave me some time to get used to his size and began thrusting in and out slowly.

When I moaned, his pace increased and he was soon pounding me. I began chanting his name as I reached closer to climax. He came first, shouting my name as he did. However, knowing that I hadn't come yet, he continued thrusting.

"Faster, Damon, faster!"

He was slamming into me and when he tweaked my clit I came. I chanted his name as waves of pleasure hit me, sending me into a high. Panting, I said,

"That was incredible."

"Yup." He agreed with me.

Collapsed on the bed, it didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep. Deeper and more peaceful than I've had in a long time.

* * *

A/N:

And there's the smut! This is my first time writing it so I hope you guys like it. It's not that I'm not familiar with smutty stuff. It's just that writing is different from experiencing and a lot of stuff I wrote was information from stories and stuff I read on the Internet. Anyway, hope you guys like it! I was so happy that they finally had sex! Next chapter is Damon POV and you will also meet Jeremy and Stefan! Please review! Love you all! 3

xo iaawo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I hope you guys liked the last chapter! When I checked my stats, it turns out more people read Chapter 6 than Chapter 5. Is it because people like smut more, or because people don't like Caroline POV? Pls review and tell me which you think. XD

* * *

Chapter 7

Damon POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Where am I? Wait...oh, I'm in Elena's bedroom. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She looked so innocent. I felt a sharp pain when I remembered how she had looked yesterday. She deserved a cup of coffee. Slowly lifting her head to get my arm, I crept out from the blanket and grabbed my jeans. Make that a cup of coffee and pancakes. Carefully turning the door handle, I opened the door.

When I turned around after closing the door as softly as I could, I found a boy staring at me.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"If you must know, I'm Damon Salvatore. And you are?" I answered.

I tried to push down the irritation that came from his rudeness. This boy was clearly a member of Elena's family and kicking his ass would probably cut me out of her life forever.

"I'm Jeremy. Why are you coming out of my sister's bedroom at 9? You're not planning on leaving before she woke up, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Ah, that was why he was so rude. He thought I was leaving her.

"If I was planning to leave, I would have worn my shirt too, right?" I gestured to my bare chest. "But I'm not leaving. I'm making your sister coffee and pancakes. Happy?"

"Oh. Sorry, man. It just looked suspicious, you sneaking out of her bedroom at 9 am..." He looked ashamed his cheeks flooded with colour.

"Nah, it's okay, man. I get it." I replied, cutting the poor boy some slack.

"Yeah, if it helps, she loves blueberry pancakes."

"Thanks, man. It helps." I said, grateful that he had told me. Now, I knew what food she loved.

"Okay, I going to go now. Wanna wake her up with breakfast." I told him.

"Oh, okay. I won't keep you." With that, he headed back to his room.

I descended the stairs and smiled when I caught sight of the kitchen. Although I'd never admit it, I love to cook. It had been a love of mine ever since my mom taught me. It started with peeling the potatoes and carrots. Soon, it became cookies and cupcakes. Eventually, we were cooking together side by side.

When she died, I didn't cook for months. But when I saw the advertisement for a cooking academy, I couldn't help but register for it. And ever since then, I have never stopped cooking.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

Elena sat up groggily in her bed.

"What is this?" She asked, yawning mid-way in the question.

"This, my dear, is breakfast for you. Coffee, and blueberry pancakes." I replied, smiling at her grogginess.

"Aw... You made me pancakes? You're so sweet." She said, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Now eat your pancakes. Don't let them get cold."

I rolled my eyes and settled the plate on her lap.

When she tasted the pancakes, she moaned and that sound turned me on. I could feel myself hardening and I hoped she wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, she did and her eyes focused on the bulge in my jeans.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's excited."

She smirked and heat rose to my cheeks.

"Oh, shut up. If you didn't moan I wouldn't have this problem." I snapped at her.

"Well, since this is my fault, I should be the one to fix it, shouldn't I?"

She gave me a seductive smile and my hard on got even harder. She put aside the pancakes and climbed over me. After tugging down my jeans, she touched little Damon and began stroking him. I started moaning and closed my eyes. Suddenly, she stopped.

"What the fuck? You can't do that and suddenly stop!" I yelled at her.

"Patience, Damon. The best has yet to come."

She smiled and licked my tip. She then took me into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the tip.

"Unghhh..."

She chuckled, and the vibrations nearly killed me. She relaxed her jaw and took me deep into her throat. I groaned and she chuckled even more. I growled at her but I didn't have time to stay angry at her before I closed my eyes in pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, I saw her big, brown doe eyes staring into mine. That was enough to push me over the edge. I chanted her name as I came.

"Elena, you're amazing." I panted, spent after that.

"Uh, uh. I haven't had my turn yet." She replied, shaking her finger.

She took off my shirt which she had put on before she slept. Little Damon perked right up, hardening immediately. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and kissed me deeply. Breaking away, she positioned herself over me. She lowered herself slowly and moaned.

Her breasts bounced as she rode me. I thrusted up when she pushed down. I reached for her breasts and palmed them. When she shouted my name as she came, I was pushed over the edge.

"Now, I'm satisfied." She said, beaming.

"Race you to the toilet!" I yelled.

I yanked off the blanket and dashed to the toilet. Cursing behind me, Elena raced to the toilet behind me. Laughing, we tumbled into the shower.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I was out the whole day so that's why I haven't updated sooner. Please review! Do you guys like little Damon?

xo iaawo


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Hope you liked the smut! I know I'm not so good at writing it but I'll try to do better. I know I promised Stefan last chapter but it felt wrong. So, I'm sorry to those who wanted him but he will be in this one, don't worry. According to one of my reviews, Elena was in Mystic Falls but then she had an interview with the New York Times. I'm so sorry for any confusion, but I don't think that I'm going to change it. Just go with it, okay? Anyway, she didn't get the job so it doesn't really matter. XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

Elena POV

I turned the shower head towards his face and laughed when he sputtered.

"I'll get you for that!" He threatened.

He pounced on me and began tickling my sides.

"Stop! Please, stop! I'm going to pee!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

He ignored my pleas and attacked relentlessly.

"Beg for mercy, Elena! Say it!" He yelled.

"No! I won't do that!" I refused.

He began tickling my neck and that was when I gave in.

"Okay, okay! Mercy! Please! I beg for mercy!"

He stopped immediately and pulled me up, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Not so hard, right? You only needed to say that." He smirked, looking smug.

"Ugh, whatever." I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"Do you wanna go for round two?" He threatened, fingers ready to attack.

I shook my head quickly, terrified that he would start his torture again.

"Good," he said, pleased. "Because I can think of better things these fingers can do."

With the shower head abandoned on the floor, he reached for my breasts, massaging them. My nipples hardened, turning into a darker red. I moaned loudly, grabbing his arms to steady myself. Little Damon hardened, and I held it. I began stroking him while he reached down to cup me. All of a sudden, he pushed my hand away from him and yanked his own back.

"What the-"

"No, I want you to touch yourself while I watch." He said, his eyes darkening with desire until they were almost black.

"What? I'm not going to-"

"Just do it, Elena. And I promise I'll make it up to you."

"But-"

He silenced me with a look. Sighing, I reached down and ran my middle finger over my wet folds. With my juices, I wet my hand and began to rub my clit. Moaning, I threw my head back and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Damon rubbing himself and groaning. The stream of juices flowing out of me increased. I took my other hand and started pumping a finger in and out of me. I rubbed my clit harder and added a finger into my pussy. Damon stroked himself more furiously. I felt myself inching closer to climax and doubled the pace of my thrusting fingers. With his free hand, he pinched my nipple and twisted it. With a cry, I released and my hands were covered with all my juices. A second later, Damon yelled my name, and his cum flew all over my breasts.

With a smile, he lifted my fingers to his mouth and began sucking them. When he was done with the first, he moved on to the other. Using my, now free of my juices, hand, I scooped up the cum from my breasts and licked them off my fingers. Watching me, Damon moaned. He lifted me up and pinned me against the wall. In one swift motion, he entered me. And in that moment, I felt complete. Finally, after feeling empty for so long, I was finally complete. He was my missing puzzle piece that I never knew was missing. He began thrusting in and out and I moaned, my fingernails digging into his back. He increased his pace and I kissed him deeply, my tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth.

"God, oh god, Damon! I'm ahhhh!" I cried out, body jerking as I orgasmed.

His shout came seconds later, and his forehead touched mine as he stared deep into my eyes. His clear grey eyes locked with my brown doe eyes and I saw Damon for who he really was. No smirk, no swagger, all his pretences fell away. This was the real Damon. The one who hid behind his smirk and his arrogance. This was the real Damon. And he was beautiful.

* * *

"Hey, tonight I'm going to my brother, Stefan's fundraiser and I don't have a date. Do you wanna go as mine?" He asked, seemingly calm but I heard the nervousness in his voice.

"Sure. What's the fundraiser for?" I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Cancer kids. I'll pick you up at 7, okay? Jenna and Ric are going too so you'll have someone to talk to."

He dropped his towel and used it to dry his hair. While he was otherwise occupied with his hair, I shamelessly ogled his chiseled abs and impressive manhood. His legs were not shaved but not too hairy which was the way I liked it. Droplets of water glimmered on his 6-pack and my knees grew weak. With the towel away from his face, he said,

"Like what you see?"

"Uh huh." I nodded.

He smirked and replied,

"Well, too bad. I have an important meeting in an hour. Father will kill me if I miss it. Speaking of dear daddy, he's going to be at the fundraiser tonight. But I have to warn you, he's not very nice. He has never liked any girls that I brought home. All except one. Katherine."

His face hardened when he said her name. I asked hesitantly,

"You mean your ex? The one who betrayed you?"

"Yup." He replied, popping the 'p'. "The one and only Katherine Pierce."

"Oh." I said lamely, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway, I'll pick you up later, okay? I can't be late for the meeting." He gave me a peck on the lips but as he began to pull away, I grabbed him and kissed him deeply. I bit on his bottom lip and he moaned, opening his mouth. My tongue darted in and explored his mouth. Suddenly, I broke away.

"Just wanted to let you know what you would be missing when you leave." I said cheekily, laughing at his flabbergasted expression.

He growled angrily and said,

"Oh, ho, ho, you're gonna pay for that. But not now. Later, in bed."

And with that he walked out of the door, leaving me aching for more.

* * *

"Have I said how absolutely amazing you look?" He said, an awed expression on his face.

I blushed and replied,

"Why, you don't look so bad yourself."

It was the understatement of the century. He looked dashing in a black tux, his hair gelled back neatly. He looked like Adonis in the flesh, a real life god.

"Shall we?" He said, and we entered the room.

My eyes widened at the size of the room. Wow, it was almost as big as my entire house! The decorations were beautiful, but not too much. A waiter offered us champagne and I took one. When I took a sip, I exclaimed,

"Wow, this is good. In fact, everything here is amazing."

Damon smiled and replied,

"I'm glad you think so. Ah, here comes the host, my own baby brother, Stefan!"

He pulled a man into a hug before releasing him and turning to me.

"Elena, this is Stefan. Stefan, meet Elena."

He stuck out his hand and I took it politely. He was handsome, I guess. He had bright green eyes and wavy hair. I found his eyes fascinating.

"Oh my gosh, your eyes are so amazing. Where did you get them?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, they come from Father. Damon here, got his from Mom."

Interesting, they call their father Father but call their mother Mom.

"Is your Mom here? Can I meet her?" I asked eagerly, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a grey-eyed woman.

Damon cleared his throat and tears gathered in his eyes as he said,

"She died when we were young."

Mentally slapping myself for asking that question, I said,

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a long time since then."

Damon shook his head, as if to shake off the sadness.

"Hey, Stefan, this is a rad fundraiser! Have you met my fiancé, Rose?"

I froze when I heard that voice. Shit, why did he have to come?

"Elena? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Matt! How nice to meet you!" I said brightly, pasting a fake cheerful smile on my face.

Looking at us curiously, Damon asked,

"Wait, you two know each other?"

Matt laughed and said,

"Of course! We were good friends in high school. Elena, remember Rose? I proposed to her recently."

"Oh yeah, Rose, hey. How nice to see you guys again. I'm sorry, but me and Damon were going to meet his father so if you'll excuse us..."

I dragged Damon away. When we were out of earshot, I slumped against the wall.

"Elena, who is that guy? Don't tell me that he's just a friend." Damon demanded.

"He...he was my boyfriend in high school. I loved him with all my heart but then he cheated on me with Rose. I thought he would cheat on her too but I guess not." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, now, let's go see your father."

I wiped away my tears and smiled weakly

"Okay. There he is. Come on, this way."

I followed him quickly but crashed into him when he stopped abruptly.

"Damon, what the-" I started to say but a voice interrupted me.

"Damon, what a pleasant surprise."

It was clear from her tone that she meant the complete opposite. Peering around Damon to look at the woman, I was stunned when I saw the beauty that stood before us. He hair was curled to perfection and her blood red dress pushed up her massive breasts. Her legs were long and skinny, and she wore sky high heels. I was shocked that she hadn't already toppled over.

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" said Damon, and I shivered when I heard the icy tone of his voice.

So this was Katherine. The woman who had stolen his heart and stomped all over it with her heels. How could Damon even look at me, after he'd had her, with her model figure and endless long legs?

"The question is, what are you doing, Damon? This cheap imitation of me cannot possibly compare to the real thing?" She scoffed and glared at me fiercely.

Damon shifted in front of me and I was about to shove him away when I realised that he was protecting me.

"She more than compares to you. She is far more amazing in bed and out of it than you were. Because she isn't an ice bitch all the time. She's warm and kind. She's nothing like you."

He stepped closer to her and said,

"You're not welcome here, Kat. I thought I told you to stay away from me and everyone I cared about."

She gulped and took a few steps backwards.

"Get out before I have to call security." He said harshly, pointing towards the entrance.

"Fine." She turned to me and hissed, "Enjoy him while you can. Sooner or later, he's gonna get bored of you and come running back to me."

She stomped away in fury. Even her stomping looked elegant.

"Let's go dance." He suggested, and tugged me towards the dance floor where a few couples were dancing to classical music.

"But I thought we were going to see your fath-"

"I wanna dance. I don't think I can face that man after Katherine. It's like eating two bad sushi rolls in a row. Now, lets dance."

We held each other tightly and swayed to the music.

"Well, maybe I can distract you." I said, hoping to get his mind off Katherine.

He smirked and asked,

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I like to go with the flow."

I kissed him gently on the lips. Soon, what seemed like a harmless kiss became full on tongue action. My hands fell from his shoulders and gripped his face, pulling him closer to me.

"I want you now."

His voice was husky and moisture pooled between my legs.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

A/N:

Do you guys like that? I think that was my favourite smut chapter yet! When I reread the smut scene, I had to stop and have a little one on one time with my fingers if you know what I mean! I know, I know, too much info, I'm sorry. Anyway, please review! If not I won't include any smut scenes in the next chapter! Better review! Oh, and I might not post new chapters so often anymore because my school starts tomorrow. Oh well, I better sleep now, it's almost 1 am where I am and I have to wake up at 6 am...

xo iaawo


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Since I got 2 reviews for the last chapter, smut will be included in this chapter. But please, keep the reviews rolling in and I will give you all the smut you deserve! XD**

* * *

Chapter 9

Damon POV

As the elevator doors began to close, I pounced on Elena, unable to stop myself. I kissed her hungrily, my hands crushing her hair. She moaned, making me, as well as little me, crazy. She raked her hands through my hair, finding delight in its silkiness and softness. She moaned again into my mouth, grinding herself against him, receiving a growl from me.

"Oh, Elena, you don't know what you do to me." I breathed, my eyes darkened with lust until they were almost pitch black.

The elevator dinged, snapping us out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let it get that far in the elevator. I-"

I pressed a finger to her lips and a current passed through her body.

"That wasn't going too far, honey. Shall I show you what's too far?"

My voice was husky as I imagined all the things me and Elena were going to do together. I directed her to my bedroom and we walked through my penthouse to get to it.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'll take you right here."

I pushed her backwards onto the couch and crawled over her. I kissed her neck hungrily and she moaned loudly. She ripped off my shirt and ran her hands over my chest in delight. She brushed my nipple, earning a moan from me.

* * *

Elena POV

His growl was so sexy that I nearly came undone. I tugged at my dress, and he helped me pull it over my head. He reached for the clasp in the front of my bra and, with surprisingly dexterous fingers, he unclasped it, leaving my breasts bare in the cold. The peaks hardened immediately and tilted upwards. I yanked down his pants, along with his boxers, and said hello to Little Damon.

"Hello, Little Damon. Are you ready for my mouth? Because I am." I cooed at it.

It's only response was to stick straight up, as erect as a pole. I chuckled and licked it, from his balls all the way to his head. Damon groaned and writhed under my tongue. Smiling at his reaction, I took him into my mouth and began sucking him, bringing my lips up and down, finding confidence in his moans.

"Oh, god, this feels so good. Don't ever stop!" He cried, his hips bucking when my teeth accidentally lightly grazed his tip. I laughed and he groaned from the vibrations that came from it. I relaxed my jaw and took him deep into my throat again and again. Tears trickled down my face as I deep-throated him repeatedly.

"I'm-I'm gonna cum!" He shouted.

His seed spilled down my throat and I swallowed quickly, milking him till every last drop of that delicious liquid that was called Damon's cum.

"Wow, Elena I-" he started, but I interrupted him, pressing a finger to his lips.

I climbed over him and positioned myself so that he was facing my back. I moved up and down his slippery shaft, wet from my juices and his. Our bodies slapped together and I moaned at the sound. I reached for his balls and massaged them, squeezing them lightly.

He thrusted up as I pushed down, causing him to come up full to the hilt. His balls slapped me as he thrusted against me. He sat up and fondled my breasts while still thrusting up. I groaned, an when his fingers pinched my nipples, I was gone. My orgasm ripped through me and left me spent, on top of him. I faintly remembered him calling out my name as he came, but I was too much in the throes of passion to focus on him. I rolled off him to let him him breathe.

"Ow!" I yelped as I fell onto the the floor.

Belatedly, I realised that we were on a couch which didn't have much space unlike a bed. Damon quickly scooped me up in his hands gently, holding me like I was delicate.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked, worry causing his eyebrows to scrunch together.

"No, it's fine." I lied, not wanting to worry him further.

"Elena, it's not fine. Tell me, where does it hurt?" He insisted fiercely.

I sighed and gave in.

"Okay, okay, my ass hurts a bit. Happy now?"

"Elena, of course I'm not happy that you're hurt! I love you." He admitted, his eyes fixed on my face to see my reaction.

* * *

Damon POV

Damn it! Why did I say that? How could it have slipped out? I didn't even know until that moment that I was I love with her, but now, I knew. I knew with all my heart that I loved her. But it shouldn't have came out like that. It should have been after a romantic dinner. Not after meeting her ex and mine. Fuck...

Her eyes were wide with surprise and my heart hurt at her lack of response.

"Look, it's alright if you can't say it back. I know that we've barely known each other, but I'm already in love with you and I hope that you will one day love me back."

My throat constricted, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

I choked out the words and headed for the door. But before I could reach it, I heard those three words. Those three words that could cause an endless amount of pain but could also bring joy and light.

"I shouldn't have kept quiet for so long. I'm sorry. But I love you, Damon. And I'll say it again and again. I love you, I love you, I love you." Her eyes shine with joy and I could see my love reflected in them.

I crossed the room in the matter of seconds and crashed my lips to hers. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. All of a sudden, she pulled away.

"Um... Damon, in case you forgot, my ass hurts. I think I'm done for the night, don't you think?" She said, her tongue licking her lips nervously.

"No, I don't think so. After all, it's not your ass that I'll be pounding into tonight. At least, not yet."

Little Damon decided to make an appearance right then, and her eyes widened when she saw that it was rock hard.

"Now, get your poor injured ass into my bedroom now so that we won't have a repeat of the Ass Accident. Who knows, if we continue on the couch, it might just be called the Dick Accident."

I smirked at her when she blushed at my words. I picked her up, bridal style and carried her to my bedroom, with her squealing the entire way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for updating so late! I was so busy with homework and preparing for my school's CCA(co-curricular activities)Fair that I was so busy the entire week! I only started writing this chapter today. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the smut and everything. I know I'm moving this story slowly but it's just how I like it :) **

**If you guys like Little Damon, then please review. If not, I shall withhold Little Damon from you and some naughty smut scenes that I already have in mind. Let me give you a clue, Elena will find another thing she can do with her breasts during sex, and it gonna be HOT! Not only that, but there will be some naughty sex toys included which will spice up their sex life until its SMOKIN'! However, if I don't get any reviews, you guys will not have ANY smut scenes. So, please REVIEW!**

**xo iaawo **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hey, all of you awesome readers! I can't believe it! My first double digit chapter! Whoohoo! Hope you guys liked the last chapter and here is all the smut I promised you guys! XD**

* * *

Chapter 10

Elena POV

My eyes fluttered open. The sunlight streamed through the window and burned my eyes.

"Ugh! The light! Too bright!" I cried out, diving under the covers to hide.

Damon, now awake, laughed.

"Okay, my little vampire. I'll close the curtains."

He climbed out of bed to walk to the window and I was rewarded with a view of his fine ass. I admired him openly, not caring if he noticed me doing it. I peeked out from beneath the sheets so that I wouldn't have to be further subjected to the torture of the sun.

The moment he closed the curtains, I sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was being fried." I exclaimed, creeping out from under the sheets now that it was darker.

He chuckled and crawled back into bed with me.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you, Elena?"

"No! I hate waking up early. Well, only not if someone would make me coffee and pancakes again." I hinted not so subtly, grinning at him.

"Hmm... How about I eat you instead?"

Damon dived between my legs and spread them open.

"What do you think, Elena? Wanna do this, or eat breakfast?" He asked smugly.

I responded by lifting my hips and he chuckled. He started by licking me thoroughly, from my pussy all the way to my clit. I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair. He used his fingers to pump in and out of my pussy while he sucked on my button. His expert lips sucked so hard on it that I nearly came just then. He then used that amazing muscle in his mouth to work pleasures on me, from flicking my clit with it, to thrusting it into my pussy and licking my lips. I thrashed beneath him and he held me down with his strong arms. While he used one hand to thrust into my pussy, he used his other to reach for my breasts and palming them. His hand pinched my nipple and I moaned, feeling my orgasm nearing. When he bit lightly down on my clit, I screamed out his name, coming so hard on his mouth and fingers. I flopped down on the pillow, giving myself a minute before I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. His eyes widened as I took Little Damon in my hand and began moving my hand up and down. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lay down. After a few minutes of pumping him with my hand, I switched to my mouth. I sucked hard on his head and he moaned loudly. I stopped sucking him to take his balls down in my mouth, one at a time. He jerked beneath me and I stopped to get up.

"Wait, wait, Elena, what are you doing?" He asked desperately, begging for me to finish the job.

"Why, I'm not done yet. I still have some tricks under my sleeve that you haven't seen yet." She said, seductively, causing Little Damon to stand up even more proudly.

* * *

Damon POV

She clearly had no idea what she did to me. What other tricks did she have in mind?

"Well, would the kind lady please show what's in her sleeve?"

She bent down again, but instead of her mouth working wonders on my dick, she put Little Damon in the valley between her breasts and began moving up and down. This created the most delicious friction and I knew I was very closing to coming. She grabbed her nipples to push her breasts closer to Little Damon and massaged them. This was enough to push me over the edge.

"Elena, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

My cum burst from me and landed all over her face. The image of my cum on her face continued the spray of cum from me. When I was done, I closed my eyes and said,

"Elena, I love you."

She grinned up at me, looking like sex with my cum on her face.

"I love you too."

I could hear the love and sincerity in her voice.

"Come on, Little Vampire, let's go eat breakfast."

I pulled her up and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Hey! That's not a kiss!" She yelled.

She grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"Now, that's a real kiss." She said smugly, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Elena POV

"How do you know such nice cafés to eat? I've lived here all my life, but I never knew this place." I said, awed at his of knowledge of Mystic Falls.

"Please, you're what, 18? I'm 24." He said, smirking at me.

"Hey! My birthday's in a few weeks! I'm going to be 19!" I protested.

"Alright Grandma, lets walk down this road. It has lots of shops there." He suggested.

He took my hand and lead me in the right direction. I couldn't help but think that my hand fit so perfectly with his. It was like we were made for each other. I was finally home.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little dazed? So early into our date and you're already taking a trip to dreamland?" Damon smirked, waving a hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my internal battle.

"No, no, I'm okay. I was just thinking." I assured him, lying through my teeth.

"Good, because we're here." He smiled broadly and gestured at the line of shops in front of us.

The sight distracted me from my dilemma instantly and enraged me instead.

"It has lots of shops there? Are you kidding me? This is the lots of shops there?" I yelled at him, hands itching to wrap themselves around his neck, and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Relax, it's just shops. Well, shops that sell all kinds of naughty sex toys but still, shops. I was hoping we could buy one toy from each and experiment them today." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed at his words. How dare he say that out loud! Anybody could have heard him!

"Ugh! You're such a pig! No way in hell am I doing this!" I protested.

"But, it's always been my dream to do this with my girlfriend. And my mother always told me to follow my dreams. Now that she's gone, I want to follow my dreams as best as I can." He said, in a dramatic voice, pulling at my heart strings.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"You mean who have never done this with any other girlfriend?"

"Well, I was waiting for the perfect one to come along. One who was smart, charming, beautiful, amazing, funny, crazy, charismatic, understanding and trustworthy."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I knew that he had really meant those words, and didn't just say them to make me agree to his crazy plan.

"Fine. But not one from every store, the maximum is three."

"Anything you want, Little Vampire."

He beamed and lead the way.

* * *

Elena POV

I was quite excited to try out the toys. I was never the girl to use them. Hell, I never even touched myself with my fingers. We bought the agreed three toys and I was quite happy with them.

We bought the dildo first, because Damon wanted to watch me masturbate with it, like the time in the bathroom except with toys. It was a pleasant beige and not nearly as big as Damon was. He simply refused to be beaten by fake cock.

The next one we bought was a wand vibrator. It was hot pink and had three strengths. Last but not least, a pussy pump. The name was crude, but the sales assistant was confident that I would love it. It was supposed to cut off the air circulation, forcing the blood to flow down there. He promised that my pussy would be huge and extremely sensitive, making sex so much better for me.

Although the experience of walking around all the sex toys shops was incredibly embarrassing, I was glad. I managed to step out of my comfort zone and honestly couldn't wait to try them out.

* * *

Damon POV

I got a hard-on just thinking about using the toys on her. Damn, imagine her head thrown back in pleasure while I placed the vibrator over her clit.

"So, ready to get started?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Damon!"

She smacked my arm, glaring at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted as to why she was so angry.

"We just got home. Shouldn't we maybe rest first or something?"

"Or... We could do this!"

I scooped her up in my arms, and grabbed the sex toys. While I raced to the bedroom, she yelled at me, calling me every bad name under the sun.

"Hush. I know you secretly want this too."

Before she could protest, I kissed her and she abandoned any pretence of her prudish behaviour. She moaned into my mouth and my tongue darted in, and swept the insides of her mouth. She bit my bottom lip and Little Damon strained against my jeans. Working on her buttons, I soon got frustrated and ripped her blouse open. The buttons scattered all over the place but I paid them no notice. I worked on her bra while she focused on my jeans, after I had taken off my shirt. Her breasts sprang free from their confinement and the peaks were diamond hard and dark red. I fondled with them, pinching her nipples. She shrugged out of her shorts, along with her panties while I pushed down my boxers. Little Damon sprang free, delighted to be out of its prison. I gently pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed and lifted my lips to her nipples. I started with her right, flicking her peak and sucking hard like a newborn baby with its mother. When I switched to the other, I continued palming the one that I was done with while Elena moaned loudly.

"Are you ready for the first one?"

She nodded. I dove my hand into the shopping bag and came up with the beige dildo that I had bought for her earlier. Nodding again, I passed her the dildo and sat in further away from her so that I could watch her properly.

She ran three fingers up and down her pussy to feel how wet she was. She started by rubbing her clit slowly. Soon, the speed increased and she was rubbing it furiously. She moaned and the juices flowing out of her increased. My hand had worked its way down to Little Damon and was stroking him. She thrust the dildo into her, having no trouble because of the amount of juices still flowing from her. She pumped it in and out of her and I began to stroke myself faster and harder. When I needed something else other than my hand to pleasure myself, I crawled over to her. She stopped rubbing her clit to grab Little Damon and began blowing me. As she sucked and licked me, her hand stroked me and I moaned. The erotic sight of me fucking her mouth while she thrusted a dildo into her sweet pussy drove me over the edge.

"Elena!" I yelled, at the same time she screamed out my name.

When we had gotten down from our high, I asked,

"Well, are you reading for round two?"

She responded with an enthusiastic 'hell yeah!' She grinned at me and I smiled back at her.

She crawled out of the bed to get the rest of the toys. This gave me an excellent view of her finely shaped ass that was so perfectly rounded and perky. Little Damon perked right up. She smirked at me and grinded her delectable ass against my massive erection. Groaning, I glared at her.

I forgot my anger when she whipped out the pussy pump. I had not tried it out in a girl before and was dying to do so.

"Ready?"

I looked straight into her chocolate eyes and felt myself falling even deeper. That's right. I was completely in love with her. Damon Salvatore, CEO of Salvatore Industries, notorious womanizer and charmer, was in love. To this beautiful girl before me who was everything I've ever dreamed of. And I was happy. I was over the moon that I was in love with her. The old me would never have welcomed love. But I've changed. She changed me. But now, I welcomed it with open arms, embracing it, treasuring it. For this girl meant the world to me. Even though I hadn't known her for that long I knew that she was the one. The one that is been waiting for my whole life. Not Katherine. Elena.

She nodded and I placed the pump over her pussy with a goofy smile on my face. I was in love! I began squeezing the pump and watched in awe as her pussy began to swell, looking delicious enough to eat. When she saw my widened eyes, she looked down and let out a gasp of surprise at the sight of her enlarged pussy. While she was enjoying the wonderful sensations the pussy pump was giving her, I licked her nipples once again. After 10 minutes, she couldn't take the pressure anymore and let out the air. Even after the pump was gone, her pussy still looked huge. Her clit was engorged and her lips were much bigger than before. I quickly grabbed the wand vibrator and pressed it against her giant clit. She thrashed beneath my strong hold almost immediately. The pussy pump had left her pussy, especially her clit, extremely sensitive and one touch would send her into a frenzy. She moaned loudly and Little Damon made an appearance watching her in the throes of passion. When she was about to come, I increased the speed on the vibrator until it was the highest. She came immediately, trembling and spent as her body jerked. I took away the vibrator and lapped at the juices that were flowing from her at a rapid pace. I licked her until I was sure that I had gotten everything.

"Damon... That was the most intense orgasm of my life." She said, smiling up at me.

"That's only because it hasn't been my turn yet."

I plunged into her, her walls still slick from her previous orgasm. More juices immediately began flowing and coated Little Damon. I thrusted into her at a rapid pace and she moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. I picked up the vibrator and put it against her still engorged clit. She screamed out my name almost immediately and shuddered. A second later, I yelled,

"Elena, I love you!"

I collapsed against the bed and may there for a few seconds. When I turned to face Elena, I saw two big brown doe eyes staring back into mine.

"I love you too, Damon."

* * *

**Aaaaand there's chapter 10! I'm so sorry to you guys that I kept you waiting for so long. I've just been sick and tired and busy all the time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Personally, this is one of my favourites because it has delicious smut scenes as well as touching moments between these two love birds. Hope you guys like seeing the sweet romantic side of Damon as well as the pervy and naughty one!**

**If you guys want more naughty smut scenes and Little Damon, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to included some Dalaric scenes next chapter so if you guys support Dalaric, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all my reader and reviewers! Please continue to review and to those who are following me and stuff, please review too! I'd like to hear what you guys want me to do with this story. Ideas, people, ideas! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! XD **

**xo iaawo **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and more! I really appreciate them :) I've just hit 20 reviews which is awesome for me! Whoohoo! **

**I've decided to speed things up a bit. Now, I know what you're thinking, I am not going to rush the smut scenes. It's just that these past few chapters have been ENTIRELY smut which makes this story a tad too slow for my taste. Instead, this chapter will have Damon and Elena out of the bedroom and actually talking to other people. This is going to be a more personal chapter so I hope you guys like it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 11

Damon POV

"Why, look who it is. It's Damon Salvatore! Who thought that he would actually leave his house!" Ric said sarcastically, his arms folded across his chest in an attempt to seen more intimidating.

"It was the weekend! I deserved to take a break!" I retorted, towering over Ric, who was still sitting on his chair, to show him who was boss.

"Last time I checked, taking a break for the weekend does not equate to ignoring my calls and texts!"

"Ugh, you sound like a jealous girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? What have you been doing that was so important?"

"Not what, who. And if you must know, it's Elena."

"What the hell? I can't believe you're fucking my girlfriend's niece! Jenna would freak out! You're way too old for her!"

"I'm 24. That's hardly considered old. You, on the other hand, are 28. That, is old."

"Whatever. Now, get your head out of your ass, and get back to work. You're the CEO. Act like it."

"Nice way to treat your boss, grandpa. And, it's more like Elena's pussy than my ass, just letting you know."

I smirked and walked off before he could reply.

* * *

Elena POV

"Just put it in!" He ordered.

"It won't fit! It's too big!" He protested.

"Just do it! It will fit!"

"But are you sure we should do this here? I mean, we don't want to dirty your office."

"Will you just put that stick of yours into this hole? I'm not going to wait all day." His tone was frustrated and fed-up.

"Okay, okay. I'm putting it in now."

"Faster! You're too slow!"

"I'm trying! It's tiring, you know? Why not you try it, huh?"

"Well, I'm not the one who came to me to do this. You wanted this. Now do it. You've wasted enough of my time."

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the voices coming from his office. Was Damon gay? I thought back to all the times we fucked like rabbits. Nope, definitely not gay. The impatient voice was Damon's, I was sure of that. But the second voice was unfamiliar. Wait...was it Ric? Curiosity won and I opened the door without knocking, hoping to catch them in the 'act'.

The sight that greeted me was definitely not what I had expected. Ric was desperately trying to sharpen a pencil although it was clearly too big for the small sharpener. Damon was sitting next to him, looking frustrated and impatient.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Damon asked, his eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Our lunch date remember?" I prompted, a bit disappointed that he had forgotten.

"Ah, our lunch date. I'm so sorry... Ric here, had distracted me so I forgot."

"Hey! I just came here to stick this in that hole but it just won't fit!" Ric argued hotly.

I had to stop myself from giggling when I understood what they had been doing.

"Well, I'm just going to come back later. Please continue sticking this into that hole. I'm sure it will for after a few thrusts and lots of lube."

I giggled and ran out if the office, peeking back once and burst into big guffaws at their dumbfounded-turned-disgusted expressions.

* * *

Damon POV

Did our conversation really sound like we were fucking? I thought back to all the times this situation had happened and cringed inwardly. Man, all the staff must have heard! No wonder whenever they saw me and Ric together, they always gave us such knowing smiles.

At least Elena told us. God knows how many times we would unwittingly do that before any of us realised.

"Elena, wait up! What about our lunch date?" I asked, running up to her.

"Are you sure? You seem quite busy with Ric over there." She smirked and colour flooded my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up! Do you wanna go or not?"

"Of course."

She smiled sweetly and my anger and embarrassment melted away.

* * *

"This is so good! Mmm..."

Her eyes closed in pleasure, making sounds that was working wonders on Little Damon. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat, hoping that nobody would notice the bulge in my pants.

"Umm... Elena, do you mind not moaning? It's kind of distracting me, if you know what I mean?"

She leaned over the table to get a better look at Little Damon and that provided me with a tantalising view of her breasts, making him twitch.

"Aw... Is he excited? That's so cute."

"Little Damon is not cute! He is magnificent dick!"

She merely smirked at me in response. She took a forkful of her spaghetti bolognese and moaned, making Little Damon twitch like crazy.

"Elena, stop! Please, you're driving me crazy!"

When she just looked at me smugly, I threatened,

"If you continue, I shall never make you blueberry pancakes again!"

Her eyes widened and she immediately stopped her moaning.

"That's better. Are you done eating?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p' obnoxiously. "Ready to go?"

We made our way back to the building from the restaurant. Kissing the top of her head, I murmured my goodbyes.

"Damon! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!"

His voice boomed and I winced at his tone. He was clearly furious at me. I turned around to look at him.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face in an attempt to placate him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing? Need I remind you that when I retired, this company was supposed to go into capable hands? And if you are not the man for the job, then I will gladly give it to someone more deserving. If you weren't my son, you wouldn't even have made it this far in the business."

My face burned when I remembered that Elena was still there. His eyes noticed her and looked her up and down, judging her.

"And who is this? Another trashy whore who's just out to get your money? How many times must I tell you? You cannot trust these sluts! They will feed you pretty words and give you their bodies but in the end, they will just destroy you and take everything you love away from you."

Startling me, Elena stepped in front of me. I realised, she was protecting me from my father's glare.

"How dare you say that to your own son? Do you not love him at all?"

"Who are you to talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. You're Giuseppe Salvatore. But you're also a father and you shouldn't be treating your son this way." She said angrily.

"Come on Damon, lets go."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the elevator. Stepping into it, I said,

"Wow, no one has ever stood up to my father before. You're amazing!"

With a smile, I kissed her.

"Come on, lets continue this in the office."

We practically ran to my office and laughed at the stunned faces of the employees who didn't know that I could be so carefree and fun.

"You're such a bad girl, climbing on my desk. I'll have to punish you."

"Oh yes, please, rid me of my sins!" She said dramatically, arousing Little Damon.

I pulled off her shirt and and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts from their confinement. They came spilling out and I reached for them, pulling and tugging at her nipples until they were elongated. I pulled down her shorts and my eyes darkened with lust when I saw the dark patch on the lace of her panties.

"Bad girl, how can you be so wet?"

I slipped a finger into her panties and stroked her lips.

"I'm such a bad girl! Punish me!"

I knelt down between her legs and spread then further apart. She trembled, anticipating my touch. Instead of touching her, I blew on her, over her panties. Her hips bucked and she almost shoved herself at my face. Holding her down, I said,

"Easy, tiger. You don't want me to punish you anymore, do you?"

Pulling off her panties, I tossed them away, not caring where it landed. I licked her folds, chuckling when her hips jerked. She moaned in ecstasy when I suckled on her clit. Using two fingers, I pumped them in and out of her pussy. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she gripped my hair tightly. I added two more fingers and she moaned. Before I knew it, my entire hand was inside of her. I began moving my hand gently and she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"God! I'm going to cum!" She screamed, as her juices gushed out like a dam had broken.

I lapped at her juices happily, like a cat with milk. Pulling out my hand carefully, I licked each and every one of my fingers, determined not to waste a drop of the deliciousness. She looked down at me, frowning when she noticed all the clothes on me.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why am I naked while you're fully clothed?"

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

She ripped off my clothes, ignoring my growls. Those were designer clothes! How dare she throw them about?

I immediately forgot about what I was thinking about when she took Little Damon in her hand.

"Does Little Damon like this?"

Little Damon twitched and she giggled. She wiped the drop of pre-cum off the head and used it to wet Little Damon. She jumped off my desk and went down to her knees. She licked the tip and my hips bucked in response. When she began sucking me, I leaned back on the desk, grateful that I had something to support me. For if I didn't, I was sure that I would already be on the floor. My knees were that weak. She took me deep into her throat and I groaned at the feeling of it. If it was even possible, she seemed to take me deeper into her throat every time I thrusted into her mouth.

"Elena, I'm cumming!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard.

I spilled my seed into her mouth, finding utter satisfaction in releasing my load. I brought her up from her knees and placed her on the desk. Standing in between her legs, I entered her in one thrust, relishing the feel of her right walls clamping around Little Damon. I began thrusting while I palmed her beautifully shaped breasts. She whispered in my ear,

"Cum for me,"

I came. I came so hard that I thought I wouldn't have anymore cum left. More cum burst from me when she screamed my name.

Picking up her clothes and putting them on, I took the time to admire her finely shaped ass.

"You, Elena, looked thoroughly fucked."

She smiled at me, saying,

"No thanks to you. Now the entire building knows how I sound when I come."

Putting on my pants, I said,

"I'm the boss. They can't complain."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I opened the door for her and smirked when she walked out bashfully, avoiding the eyes of my employees. I caught some of the women taking the opportunity of my bare-chestedness to check out my abs. I glared at them. I just fucked my girlfriend, how could they check me out? She hadn't even left yet!

Elena turned around to give me a wave and I waved back, with a goofy, loving smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys liked chapter 11! I know I'm shamelessly promoting myself right now, but please check out my new story A Match Made In Heaven, Hell, And Everything In Between! Please review and more! Love you guys! XD**

**xo iaawo **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters in such a long time... I've just been really busy with school and my science project(I'm the leader, sucks right?) Anyway, because I haven't updated in so long, I've included Steroline in this chapter! Hope you guys like it! Love you! XD**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elena POV

"Jenna, I'm home!" I shouted, as I closed the door behind me.

Jenna bounded down the stairs, a scowl on her face.

"Elena Gilbert! I just got a call from Ric saying that the entire time you were gone, you were with Damon. What do you have to say about that?"

"Jenna, I'm old enough to be able to do what I want. And I love him, Jenna, I really do. Please, don't ruin this for me."

Her eyes softened and she said,

"I'm sorry, Elena. I was just mad that you never even bothered to tell me where you were. I mean, you were just gone. But, I have to ask. Was he good?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked her.

"Jenna, how can you ask that?"

"Come on, Elena. That man is like sex on two legs! You have to tell me!"

I sighed and gave in.

"Okay. He was amazing. It was like nothing I have ever experienced."

"Oh, come on Elena. You got to tell me more!"

As I climbed the steps, I said,

"I don't have to tell you anything, Jenna. This gossip, is reserved for my girlfriends. And seeing as you're my aunt, you don't fall under that category."

With that, I opened my room for and closed it behind me.

* * *

"Come on, Elena, spill!" Caroline ordered, eager to hear every juicy detail.

"Alright, it was crazy awesome! We had like sex all the time. Like, first in my bed, then my bed again, then my shower, then his couch, then his bed, then his bed again, and again, and his office."

Caroline and Bonnie stared at me.

"Wow, that like A LOT of sex." Caroline said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I never knew you had that in you." Bonnie said, her eyes wide.

"Wait till you hear what we did."

They immediately meant forward.

"In the shower, he asked me to touch myself while he watched, it was like so erotic. And another time, we actually bought toys to use."

"What toys?"

"Um... A dildo, wand vibrator, and a pussy pump."

Caroline shrieked in delight.

"Oh my god! You used one of those? I've never tried them before! How was the pussy pump?" She squealed.

"Oh, it was amazing! My pussy literally swelled and became like super huge. And afterwards, when you take it off, it's still engorged and incredibly sensitive." I gushed, secretly happy that I had used it before Caroline.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably.

"Um... Guys? In case you forgot, we're in a public place."

I looked around and saw many perverts listening to our conversation intently. My face flooded with colour as I thought of all the things I'd said.

"You're right. Why not we just drink?"

Caroline protested but I ignored her and took a shot. She huffed but took one too, along with Bonnie.

"So, Caroline, I've got somebody I know who you'll absolutely love."

Her face lit up and she asked eagerly,

"Who?"

"Damon's brother, Stefan. He's definitely your type."

She clapped her hands gleefully like a little girl on Christmas.

"Well, if his looks are anything like his brother's, I'm sure he'll be perfect."

"You'll love him." I assured her, knowing that they were going to be perfect for each other.

* * *

Damon POV

The doorbell rang, interrupting me. Annoyed, I yelled,

"Steffie, get the door!"

He stomped down the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm cooking. Or would you rather cook? Oh, wait, you can't cook."

He glared at me, and if looks could kill, I would be a piece of mush on the floor by now.

I paused in my cutting to shake a finger at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Just admit it, you can't cook. Hell, you can't even boil water without burning this hose down! Besides, that's Elena and her friend Blondie that she seems so sure who you'll love. So suck it up, and get the door."

He huffed and made his way to the door.

Elena and Blondie walked into the kitchen, and I smiled when I saw Elena. She giggled when she saw me, and I looked down to see what was so funny. Seeing my apron, I realised why she was laughing.

"Well, are you going to stop giggling, or are you going to Kiss The Cook?"

She sauntered over to me and placed a chaste kiss over my lips. Before she could escape, I grabbed her and pulled her in for another. This one was longer and much more passionate, making me forget about the food. We broke apart finally and she beamed brightly at me.

Blondie coughed awkwardly and I smirked.

"Caroline, this is Damon's brother, Stefan. Stefan, this is my best friend, Caroline." Elena introduced.

I saw them look into each others eyes and they both practically melted into a puddle of goo. Not bothering to hide my disgust, I said,

"Are you going stare into each others eyes longing all day, or are you going to the dining table to eat?"

They blushed and made their way to the dining table without a word. Elena swatted my arm and said,

"Behave."

Her tone was threatening and to annoy her, I said,

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What are going to do to me if I don't?"

She rolled her eyes as smirked at me.

"I'm going to deny you blow jobs for a week."

Upon hearing her words, my smug smile was ripped from my face and replaced with one of absolute terror.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave. Now, go sit down and I'll come out with the food."

As she walked off, I muttered grumbly under my breath,

"Women."

* * *

Elena POV

I looked down at my plate. Was there anything that Damon wasn't good at?

"What is this called?" Caroline asked.

"Well, this, Blondie, is spaghetti bolognese. Honestly, what do they teach you kids nowadays?"

She scowled at him and he smirked at her. I shot him a look, reminding him of our deal earlier. He sighed and dug into his food.

"Thank you, Damon. This is really delicious." I said, amazed at this wonderful man in front of me.

"Of course it is, I made it."

I just rolled my eyes at his statement, I was used to it by now.

"Just be glad Steffie here, didn't make it. Or else you would already be in the hospital."

I smacked his head while Stefan glared at him.

"Oh my god! I have an idea!"

Caroline was bouncing on seat in excitement.

"What?" Damon asked rudely, but that did nothing to dampen her spirits.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!"

Damon's face lit up at the mention of alcohol.

"Wow, Blondie. I never knew that head of yours actually had something inside it."

"Wait! I haven't finished. Instead of just drinking, you have to strip."

If it was even possible, Damon's smile became even wider.

"Do you hear that people? Blondie actually has something between her ears!"

Stefan coughed awkwardly.

"Um... I'm not really sure if I want to see my brother naked..."

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh my god, Stefan, are you really that stupid? Are you seriously going to pass up on the chance to watch Blondie strip? Sheesh... I can't believe we're actually related."

Caroline clapped her hands together.

"So, it's decided then!"

* * *

Damon POV

"Never have I ever... Gone to a high school football match." I said proudly, glad that I hadn't.

All of them downed their glasses, and took off one article of clothing. My eyes fell appreciatively on Elena, who was tugging off her cardigan.

"My turn!" Blondie shrieked, and I turned to face her reluctantly.

"Never have I ever... Had sex in my cheerleader uniform."

Elena lifted her glass to his lips and I raised my eyebrows in response.

"Elena, you're a cheerleader?"

She smirked and said,

"You don't know everything about me."

I locked eyes with her in a heated gaze and her cheeks flooded with colour.

"Never have I ever... Gone bungee jumping." She admitted.

I downed my glass and was shocked to see that I was the only one to do so.

"My god, you have such sad lives." I commented and they scowled at me.

I raised my shirt above my head and threw it across the room. I didn't fail to notice the way Elena's eyes raked over my chest. I smirked at her in response.

"Never have I ever... Done anal sex." Stefan's face turned red at his statement.

I burst out laughing and clutched my sides as I rolled around the floor, guffaws tumbling out I my mouth. Tears of laughter streamed down my face.

"Never done anal sex? Really? What century are you living in? Wait... You know what? I bet the last century's people did anal sex. It's just you."

I grabbed my glass and felt the liquid burn a trail down my throat. I stood up to pull down my jeans, leaving me in only my boxers.

"Um... Damon? In case you failed to notice, none of us have except for you. I'd say that you're the anomaly." Blondie pointed out.

"Bravo, Blondie," I clapped my hands, "You learnt a new word to put in your Barbie-sized dictionary."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

It took a minute for Blondie's words to really hit me.

"Wait, what?"

I turned to face Elena.

"Are you telling me that you've never done anal sex before?"

She nodded sheepishly and my excitement grew.

"Steffie, Blondie, get out." Their jaws dropped and they sputtered in indignation.

"What? Why?" Blondie asked, reminding me of an annoying chipmunk.

I turned to then and said smugly,

"Because, I wanna make my girlfriend a back door virgin no more. So, I will not ask again. Get out!"

Their faces turned red when I said my reason. They got up and left the room, muttering about stupid brothers and crazy assholes.

* * *

Elena POV

As soon as Caroline and Stefan left the room, he spun around to face me. He kissed me passionately, sending a wave of electricity through my body. I fisted my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned when Little Damon hit my core and pushed me down to the floor. We ripped out clothes off, and in no time, we were both naked. His eyes raked my body and he dipped his head to suckle my breasts. He palmed the other while he licked and sucked on my nipples.

"Oh god, Damon!" I squeaked in pleasure.

He raised his head and said,

"No need to call me god, princess."

He kissed his way down my body, finally stopping at the apex of my thighs. I waited in anticipation for his tongue to touch me but he only blew gently. My hips bucked up. He chuckled and without any warning, his tongue shot out and delved into my folds. He licked everywhere, except for the place I wanted him most.

"Damon, please..." I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me there."

"Where?"

"Damon, please touch my clit."

Satisfied with my answer, he latched his lips on my clit and began to suck, sending waves of pleasure through me. He used two fingers to pump in and out of me and I felt myself reaching closer and closer.

"Ahh! Damon!" I screamed.

Waves of ecstasy ripped through me. He continued using that wonderful tongue and fingers, drawing out my orgasm. I sighed in contentment when it subsided and looked up at Damon lovingly.

He shook a finger and said,

"Ah, ah, ah, we still haven't done the deed."

He pulled me up and positioned me so that I was on all fours, with my ass facing him. He took a moment to run his hands over my ass and I moaned. He began collecting my juices from my pussy and using it to widen my asshole. Once it was wide enough, he pushed Little Damon in gently, allowing me to get used to it. He began rocking his hips back and forth and I moaned. I thrusted backwards and he took that as a signal to thrust harder, and boy did I love it.

"Harder, Damon, harder!"

He pounded into me, and I relished in the way his balls slapped against my ass.

I screamed as I came, spurred in when Damon yelled. We slumped to the ground, and he rolled off me so that I wouldn't be suffocated.

"I love you so much, Damon"

He looked at me, and if was even possible, I fell even deeper.

"I love you too, Elena."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there's chapter 12! Hope you guys don't hate me for the late update... In case you all are wondering, Damon called Elena princess because in the book, which I also read, he calls her princess there. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Love you all! XD**

**Reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... Please review! **

**iaawo xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hey all my lovely peeps! Sorry for the late update... Anyway, to make up for it, I'm having lots of Steroline in this chapter and Stefan's POV and Caroline's POV as well! Whoo! Hope you love it, and don't forget to review! XD**

* * *

Chapter 13

Stefan POV

Oh god, could they get any louder? Were they just doing it to spite me or something?

"Ahhhhhhh... Damon! Harder!" I heard Elena cry, which was followed by loud banging noises from god knows where.

Nope, this was all for their pleasure. Ugh, I can't believe my dear old brother had chased me out of my own house, just to sleep with his girlfriend! Okay, stop thinking about that asshole and the sounds from upstairs. I thought to earlier just after me and Caroline were kicked out...

_I heard a crash from inside the house and groaned. _

_"I can't believe we were kicked out!" Caroline huffed, mirroring my thoughts exactly. _

_I put on my best charming smile and said to her,_

_"Well, would you like me to walk you home?"_

_She blushed prettily and I thought she looked like an angel, with her blond hair surrounding her head like a halo. _

_"Why, I'd like that, Mr Salvatore."_

_I gave her my arm to hold and relished the feel of her tiny hand slipping into the crook of my elbow. _

_Before I knew it, her house loomed before us and I groaned inwardly. _

_"I had a great time tonight, Stefan. Hope to see you again?"_

_I smiled at her hopeful expression. As if I would ever say no to her. _

_"Absolutely. And I had a great time too."_

_This girl was a gem. She was smart, and witty and everything a man could dream of. She was Caroline Forbes, and one evening of knowing her, and I was completely whipped. _

_I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice her leaning forwards, her lush pink lips centimetres away from mine. I leaned forward slightly and that was all it took for the fireworks to start. _

_I could have sworn that fireworks exploded but I couldn't even stop to admire them. Every fiber of my being were concentrated on this one girl, who was currently running her fingers through my hair. _

_We broke away, breathless. Her lips were swollen, and her hair was messy from my hands that had held her face. _

_"Goodnight, Stefan." _

_She smiled at me and opened the door. Before she closed it, I said,_

_"Goodnight, Caroline."_

* * *

Elena POV

I watched him as he slept, memorising every inch of his flawless skin. His face was utterly relaxed, no signs of worry at all. He looked innocent, maybe even pure, not a trace of deviousness on his face.

The spell was broken when his eyes opened, revealing clear grey eyes behind those long, thick eyelashes. It was unfair, a guy having those eyelashes. They were long enough to sweep the floor if he wanted to. They were wasted on a guy.

His lips lifted into a crooked smile, his perfect teeth dazzling me.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hey,"

He lifted a finger under my chin and tilted my face up. He leaned forward from where he was and pressed his lips against mine.

This kiss was different from the rest. This kiss was sensual, was like he was pouring his love out, like he was leaving his heart out for me. I kissed him back, both of us revelling in the feel of this. We broke apart and I gave him a radiant smile, grateful for what he did.

"I love you, Damon."

"Love you too, 'Lena."

I smiled at the use of the nickname. Little did he know, that was what my dad used to call me. The thought saddened me and my eyes dropped to the ground.

He noticed and made me look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

I smiled sadly, and let him in.

"My dad used to call me that, 'Lena."

His eyes widened.

"Used to?"

I sighed and filled him into the sob story which was my life.

"When I was seventeen, my parents died in a car crash. I was in the car with them... Nobody knows who pulled me out, but whoever did, they left me on the bridge. Maybe he went back for my parents but he was too late... Aunt Jenna had to come to take care of me and Jeremy."

His eyebrows arched higher and higher until they disappeared under his raven hair.

"Elena... I need to tell you something,"

My face set into a puzzled frown.

"What?"

"That guy who pulled you out of the car? It was me,"

I felt my anger bubbling to the surface at him.

"This isn't a joke, Damon!"

He lifted my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"I'm not kidding, 'Lena. I saw the car swerve and fall off the bridge. I dived in and saw that your father was still conscious. I wanted to save you but he insisted that I get you first. You were unconscious but still alive. After I left you on the bridge, I called the ambulance and went back for him. By the time I went back, he was gone."

My eyes welled up with tears.

"He asked you to save me first even though he had a better chance?"

He nodded sadly.

"Thank you for telling me. And... For saving me."

He smiled sadly and held me close to him.

"Anything for you, 'Lena,"

I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his arms, relishing in their warmth.

* * *

Caroline POV

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the different shades of pink that was the walls of my room. I squealed as my memories from last night came flooding back, and buried my face in my pillow.

I remembered Stefan's lips moving against mine. It was nothing like anything I had ever felt before. Ooh, I could stare into his emerald green eyes all day! I grinned ear to ear.

I guess I should thank Damon... Because of him, Stefan walked me home and we had that magical kiss. I crawled out of my blanket and stepped onto the floor. I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

I walked back into my room, wringing my hair in my hands. My phone beeped from across the room, signalling that I had a text. I raced over to the nightstand, eager to read my text.

I jumped up and down in delight, my whole face lighting up at the words.

_Hey :) I got your number from Elena, I hope that's okay with you. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for some lunch? _

_Stefan xx_

I texted back immediately, my thumbs flying over the keypad.

_Sure :) Where? _

_~C_

The text popped on the screen almost instantly and I opened it eagerly.

_It's a surprise :) I'll pick you up at 1_

_~S_

I squealed at his reply and dropped my phone back on the nightstand and dashed to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit.

* * *

Damon POV

I woke up to the sounds of Elena puking into the toilet. I jumped out of bed to check on her and found her retching violently, her face a pale green. I gently took her brown locks away from her face to prevent it from getting in the way of the vomit flying from her mouth.

After a while, some colour returned to her face and her vomiting ceased. She stood up from her crouch slowly, wary of any more vomiting. When she didn't feel anything, I saw her visibly relax.

Without warning, her shoulders were tense again, her face set in a tearful expression. She turned to me, her brown does eyes wide with fear. In a trembling voice, she said,

"Damon, I think... I think I'm... Pregnant."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Muahahahahahaha! I'm leaving you with that! Anyway, I hope you loved the Steroline :) I think this chapter made a lot of progress in the story, so yay! **

**After reading some stories, I found something that an author did which was really cool :) Okay, so for the 50th review, whoever you are, you can choose a scene to be in this story! I know we are not quite near 50 reviews yet, but I think this is a good idea :) SO REVIEW AND REVIEW O YOU WANT TO BE THE 50th REVIEWER! *ahem, ahem, hint hint. **

**Remember, reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... **

**SO REVIEW BECAUSE I'M SUPERMEGAAWESOMEFOXYHOT! XD**

**iaawo xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**I bet you all are all DYING to know if Elena is preggers or not! Muahaha! I shan't reveal it right in the beginning of this chappie! Instead, I'll give you a dose of Steroline to calm your frazzled nerves... Until I reveal, it! DUN DUN DUN! Hilarious A/N, I know... I'm just awesome that way... :) haha lol I'm damn high right now(figuratively, I'm 14 now, but I'm never, EVER, gonna be high for real) Love you all! Please review! *blows kisses muah! muah!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Caroline POV

Ding Dong! The bell went off, sending me into another fit of squeals. I checked my reflection one last time, smoothing down any wrinkles on my green sheer blouse. My outfit was designer worthy, sheer blouse, together with denim high waisted shorts and oxford wedges. I blew a kiss at my reflection strutted out of my room. I came down the stairs just in time to see Mom opening the door, and his mouth forming a perfect o at the sight of me. I blushed, and grinned widely, happy that I had such an effect on him. I was yanked out of my inner thoughts of a crowd applauding me on a job well done for my outfit by Mom's voice.

"Caroline, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" She looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Mom, I just met Stefan. This is just a date."

She arched one of her eyebrows and said,

"Well, it certainly seems like you two are dating, based on the fact that you both dressed up mighty fine for 'just a date'."

I blushed and avoided her knowing look. I instead focused on Stefan, and realised what she had said about us dressing up 'mighty fine' was true. He looked like the perfect mixture of cuteness and hotness in his crisp shirt, the top button unbuttoned, revealing a tantalising glimpse of his chest. I started salivating tv the thought of his entire shirt off. My inner drooling was interrupted when Stefan offered his arm and said,

"Shall we go, Caroline?"

I smiled broadly and replied,

"Lead the way."

* * *

Elena POV

A few minutes before IT

I snuggled deeper into the warm body next to me, refusing to join the land of consciousness. A wave of nausea walked over me, reminding me of the reason why I was yanked out of sleep. I leaned back and groaned, laying my cool palm on my forehead, hoping that it would cease the churning. Another wave stronger then the first hit me, sending me flying to the toilet.

I retched violently into the toilet, with only a few breaks in between to catch my breath before the vomiting began again. I was vaguely aware of Damon lifting my locks away from the line of vomit shooting from my mouth.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, the vomiting ceased, and I raised myself from my crouch at the toilet bowl warily. My head was full of jumbled thoughts as I contemplated what could have triggered this. I had never been vomited so much in my life. Sure, I had my share of falling ill, but not like this. Never like this. My thoughts flew to the corner of my mind I had tried desperately to ignore. No, it's couldn't be... Couldn't it? I thought back to all the times we fucked. But I was on birth control... But I had heard of cases when the pills didn't work. My mind flashed back to the incidents which I had dismissed as just weird occurrences.

_"Elena, are you ready?" Damon shouted from outside the room. _

_"Yeah, I'm coming! Just wait a minute!"_

_I contorted into positions I didn't even know I could do. Come on, come on... There. I sighed in relief. I looked down and frowned. My boobs were practically spilling out of my bra. They seemed bigger nowadays, maybe it was the confidence Damon was giving me... But thinking about it now, they were really sensitive too... One brush from Damon could send me into a frenzy. I shrugged and slipped on my dress before leaving of the room_.

And the other strange thing which I had just dismissed as nothing.

_"Come on, Elena. Please?" Damon batted his incredibly long eyelashes at me. _

_I smacked the side of his head in mock anger. _

_"Damon, I don't feel like having sex right now... That's what having your period does to you." I explained. _

_"But it hasn't come yet! We can still have one more..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"No! It should be coming today and just the thought of it is a major turn off." _

_"Aw... At least just check if it is? If it is, I promise I won't touch you, but if its not... You know what I'm talking about, right? Come on, for me?" He pouted adorably and my steely resolve began to melt. _

_"Okay, okay."_

_I hopped out of bed and into the toilet. As I peered down, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Hm... I've never been late before... _

_I was distracted from my inner thoughts when an arm snaked around my waist and lips brushed the back of my neck. I moaned in anticipation. _

_"So, how about that one more, hm?"_

_I giggled and turned around to capture his lips with mine before he carried me, bridal style, to the bed. _

Could it be? As much as I wanted to shove that thought into the darkest recesses of my mind, I couldn't. I probably was. With a shaking voice, I turned to Damon and said,

"Damon, I think... I think I'm... Pregnant."

* * *

Damon POV

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Pregnant? I thought she was on birth control. If not she would have to told me to wear a condom when we fucked. Oh please, oh please, don't let her be pregnant.

"Are you sure? Have you taken a test?" I asked, praying for her to say no.

"I haven't..."

I almost collapsed with relief.

"But I think I might be."

My sagging shoulders shot up to my ears. No, no, no... This can't be happening! I'm 24, for fucks sake! I still have so much I want to do! Not to mention, how Father will react when he finds out about this. No, no, no! My heart pounded loudly until it was the only think I could hear, I couldn't even hear myself think.

"I... I gotta go." I said abruptly.

"But Damon-"

I didn't hear the end of her sentence as I was already striding away.

With every step, my lungs began functioning, and by the time I stepped out of the house, I could breathe properly. My thoughts flew to the direction of the Mystic Grill. Exactly what I needed. Bourbon, lots and lots of bourbon.

* * *

Elena POV

With every step he took, it felt like an ice shard was piercing through my heart, with agonising slowness. How could he just leave me here? He didn't even say where he was going! I ran out to the porch in an attempt to stop him, but he was gone. A wave of tears overcame me as I crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Caroline POV

"A rose for the lady?" Stefan said, plucking a rose from the rosebush next to him.

"Why, thank you." I replied, blushing furiously.

I took the rose from his hand, but yelped in pain when the thorn pricked me.

His expression changed to one of panic.

"Oh my god, Caroline, are you okay?"

Sucking gently on my finger, I stopped to say, "It's okay, Stefan."

To my surprise, he whacked himself on his head, muttering under his breath.

"Ha, what an idiot you are. Try to be charming, giving her a rose. Now she's hurt because of you. What a debonair gentleman you are, huh?"

I chuckled when I heard his mumbling. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Stefan, don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine. Really."

His eyes softened and his face relaxed.

"Really?"

I smiled. "Really."

His lips tilted up in a smile and he captured my hand with his. I stared into his green eyes, falling into the emerald pools. Our faces inched closer together and I closed my eyes.

Sniff.

A muffled sob.

I cracked open my eyes curiously and pulled away, disappointed. My eyes scanned the area for the source of the crying. My eyebrows disappeared into my hair when I realised that the one was Elena.

I ran towards her when I realised that how sad she was.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

She just sobbed harder.

"Elena! Tell me."

"Please, just hold me." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, telling me how long she had been crying.

I wrapped her in my embrace, puzzling over what could reduce her to this.

* * *

Damon POV

"I should have known, sooner or later that bitch wouldn't be good enough for you."

I arched an eyebrow at the woman standing next to me.

"You really think that's why I'm here, Katherine?"

"Oh, then do tell why you are here, alone, drowning yourself in bourbon?"

Suddenly, all the fight left me, and I slumped against the counter.

"Elena's pregnant."

She sucked in a breath.

"I was not expecting that."

"You think I was?" I scoffed at her.

"Well, I can think of a few thing which will make you feel better." She purred as she trailed her fingers up and down my chest.

She swooped down, capturing my lips with her. But instead of the lust that I had felt for her a year ago when she did this, I felt revulsion.

She broke the kiss abruptly and looked like the cat that ate the canary. She leaned down so that she was whispering into my ear.

"How do you think Little Miss Preggers felt about that little show I put on for her?"

I whipped around to see a someone running out of the bar, brunette locks flying behind her.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hm... This wasn't one of my favourite chappies but it'll do! :) anyway, I've just posted a new fanfic about the Trylle Trilogy so I hope you guys will check it out! :) remember, the 50th reviewer will get to pick any scene to be incorporated into my story! So review, review, and review! **

**Remember, reviews are chocolate chip cookies to me... **

**iaawo xx **


End file.
